All in the Family
by JadeRose1
Summary: Randy is married to Kim. John is engaged to Nikki Bella. An ongoing saga of how John and Randy form a complicated but happy family. Will contain het, slash, OC characters, and supernatural elements. Role play co-written by JadeRose and Rose Lunn Centon with other pairings added. Poly relationships. A long story covering many years timeline.


(Warning these are stories my wife and I write for a fun distraction while working. The grammar may be poor and the stories may drag on. We just post them for our enjoyment.) Rose

Taker was already set in his room at the arena but decided to check out the layout before it got too crowded. John was in his private locker room doing some stretches before the big show. Wrestlemania was always a day that got his adrenaline pumping and he had a match with Taker. They hadn't squared off in years. Back then he was the Doctor, young and cocky. He was shirtless and wore his jean shorts with an American flag on the back pocket. Taker saw John's room and debated knocking. Some old thoughts came to his mind. He finally did knock and waited. He was in blue jeans, and white tank top his hair pulled back with a red bandana. John moved to open the door. He stepped back, seeing Taker. "Hey...um. Come on in."

Taker gave a cool smirk as he walked in. "Hey, John." He slowly shut the door while keeping his eyes on John. "Catch you at a bad time?"

"No...just the normal stretches." John looked up at the taller man. Taker looked older up close but still easy on the eyes.

Taker noded. "Good...I know we haven't spoken much leading to this night...makes your fire...more genuine." He pursed his lips in thought, looking the younger man over. There was a fire deep in his emerald eyes. "So...you ever think of our old feud?"

John nodded. "Of course. I always wished it escalated to Mania. Always wanted a shot at that Streak." He laughed. " Fuck, I was cocky. "  
"Yeah, not sure why Vince dropped it so fast...well, besides you busting my ribs." He stopped closer to John, looking down at him. "If I remember correctly it ruined other plans that night as well."

"There weren't other plans." John protested. " I was just busting your balls. "

"Really now...shame." Taker replied, taking a slight steps back as he eyes roamed over. "I was hoping to finish that business as well."

"What? You have Michelle!" John protested.

"She knows I play the field some...as long as it aint some chick she is cool." Taker chuckled.

John nodded. "Well...not into men." He went back to his stretches .

"Those aren't the stories I heard." Taker replied. "And don't use Nikki as an excuse...I heard you still do it."

John's eyes widened. "Stories? What stories?"

"Oh, that you had a small number of...adventures." Taker laughed. "That you sometimes get an itch that a lady just can't...fill."

"Lies! Who told you that?" John sputtered.

"Aw...I won't tell anyone...Let's just say we share one or two...mutual partners." Taker replied. "That or just guys that wished they had a shot at you." He shrugged. Taker stepped closer, crouching down near John. "If you really haven't I would love to have first crack."

John's cheeks flushed. Before he could reply Randy popped in. "Hey, John. Got any...?" His voice trailed off, seeing the two men and how close they were.

Taker slowly stood up and looked back at the door. "Hello, Randall." He smirked, knowing he was one of the few that could get away with it. He looked back at John. He gave another smirk, his eyes darting toward the door. "I have my sources."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Hey...I'll see you later, John." He hurried out the door. John gave a tense breath all his own.

"Shame...wonder if it was something I said." Taker looked back at John. "Any bells ringing yet?"

"Randy told you I slept with him?" John scoffed. "When did he say that?"

"A couple times when we...met." Taker told John. "I admit I am wondering about you...but just never saw the right time to approach you again."

"Are you implying he had sex with you?" John laughed. " Randy doesn't bottom. He never bottoms. "

"Yes, I am...and why would he have shared that with you...unless you inquired about him yourself?" Take smirked. "And I guess I just hit different buttons."

John's cheeks flushed. "Not interested. Sorry."

"Shame...would love to know the sounds you make when you get driven into a frenzy." Take smirked then laughed before he turned to leave. John gave a breath at the words. He moved to leave the room and search for Randy's private room. It was still early in the day so he gave a knock.

Randy was sitting at a table, working on autographs for an auction. He looked over, hoping they weren't bringing him more. "It's open." He yelled over.

John came in, closing the door behind him. "You left in a hurry." He commented.

"Yeah...um...I should have knocked first...sorry." Randy told John, setting the sharpie down.

"Nothing was going on. Taker tried to come on to me. He said you told him we had sex." John raised a brow.

Randy huffed a breath. "Um...damn it...yeah...It just sort of...slipped." He stood up, walking closer. "I'm guessing you want to deck me about now?"

"Nah...just I didn't think you...took it." John looked at Randy.

"Um...I normally don't. He's an exception." Randy tensed faintly as the thoughts.

"He said he wanted to see the sounds I would make. I told him not interested." John laughed.

"Oh, fuck." Randy commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's wondering if you're more a moaner or a grunter." He ran a hand over his head. "Might be a wise choice...he is hard to describe...at least me personally...he scares the crap out of me...yet I keep going back when he asks."

"How...how is he?" John couldn't help asking.

"He can be a freak." Randy commented. "But also...damn." Randy gave a pant. "Let's say despite being a top...he is skilled at using his tongue." He gave a cough. "And I don't mean blow jobs."

"Oh? Never had that done." John admitted. " What do you mean freak? "

"Besides that?" Randy asked. "Let's just say I think a part of him enjoyed the ministry days when they abducted people. He likes a captive audience. Just between us...I have to wonder if he is even human. At his age he shouldn't be able to have the stamina he does...plus how easily he can move someone around."

John shifted. "He..kidnapped you?"

"No...but he tied me once or twice." Randy told him. He then chuckled. "I forgot you are into that."

John shifted. "Always wondered what it would feel like to be kidnapped...helpless by a strong man."

"Well, despite how he may come across in the ring...he is." Randy told John.

John was quiet a few minutes. "If...you ever talk to him and you want to bring up knowing I might like what he gives...you can."

"Um..yeah okay...um, how will he know if he tried you really do? Last thing I think he would want is to get charged with rape." Randy told John.

"Um...yeah...maybe tell him I like that sort of thing. " John said.

"Hmm, I could lie and say we used the have a code?" Randy chuckled. "Tell him you tap out, if you really don't want him to do it." John nodded. He was getting hard just thinking of a man overpowering him.

"Okay...well I'll try to check him later I can't leave here till I finish signing these things." Randy told John.

"Yeah...thanks." John gave the front of his pants a squeeze.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah...sure thing. Maybe see your girl before the show."

John nodded and excused himself. Randy wasn't able to track Taker down for a few hours. He saw the older man go into a locker room and followed him. "Hey, Taker." He called out.

Taker stopped, looking. "Hey...want to come in?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah...thanks." He walked inside. He looked a bit uneasy.

"Relax Randy...You came to me remember?" Taker commented as he moved to shut the door.

"Yeah...it's about John. I saw you were...into him." Randy admitted. " He...well, I think he likes some of the same things you do. "

"Really now?" Taker asked. "And you never cared to share those added facts?" He looked amused. "Well, he shot me down earlier."

"That was before I told him more about you. He tries to hide things...but he was getting hard when I told him you tied me." Randy moved side to side nervously. " He has different tastes...when we were together he asked me to do some odd shit but I never did. He wanted me to cover his mouth...or wrap my arm around his neck. One time he asked me to pretend to kidnap him. "

"Interesting...maybe I should pay another visit...would need to be after the show at this point." Taker told Randy.

"Just between us...I think he would like it better if you just...grabbed him." Randy admitted.

"And how I know it's safe...last thing I need is a mugshot." Taker told Randy, looking him over.

"Well...we used to have a code. John would tap out if he didn't want something." Randy admitted. He smirked . "He loved choking on my cock."

Taker slowly nodded. "You know if you steering me wrong here there will be hell."

"I'm...not." Randy gave a shaky breath. " John always wanted me to be more like my ring character. He tried to get me to cuff him once. To my knowledge he's never been. "

"Okay...maybe I can oblige." Taker laughed. "Any clue when he maybe leaving the area?"

"Knowing him last after the show." Randy paused at the door. " Oh...he used to ask me to gag him...with a bandana. I never did. "

"I meant Louisiana...He gonna be here Monday and Tuesday?" Taker asked.

"Just Monday." Randy said.

Taker slowly nodded as he thought. "Okay."

"Maybe you get him you can let out those urges on him." Randy laughed. His ass clenched at the memories.

"Yeah...may need to plan a little...thanks, Randy." Taker told him with a faint smile. Randy hurried to go while he was ahead. He hoped John knew what he asked for. Taker finished getting ready for his 'confrontation' of John for Mania the begin his preparations for the next day. Mania went very well. There was a huge pop when Taker finally appeared. John's eyes held a faint hunger as they stared each other down. The next night was Raw. John had forgotten mostly about the whole thing with Taker being so busy with work.

Taker found out that after Raw John actually had the day off and was heading back to Florida. He put other plans in place instead. Backstage at the arena John kept getting the feeling of being followed. At times when he was alone he would think he felt a hot breath on his skin. The feeling made John feel uneasy but he told himself it was irrational. After Raw ended he cleaned up his locker room. He was sweaty so he showered before dressing for the flight. As John was taking his last bag to the car he got that feeling again. After he shut the trunk he felt as he was pulled into a strong headlock and pulled back. "Time for a ride, John." Taker's voice rumbled in his ears and vibrated against his back from Taker's chest.

John gasped at the unexpected actions. He felt a rush of pure adrenaline. "Taker? What the fuck?"

"I changed my mind...and no won't do." Taker replied. Somehow he worked the headlock one-handed as the other reached into his pocket for a blue bandana stuffing it in John's mouth holding it in place. The larger man was planning on honestly choking John out. John grunted as his mouth was stuffed. His cock jerked despite his slight struggles. Taker's body so close was turning him on. "Go ahead...fight." Taker told him. "Time for a nap." He squeezed the headlock tighter as he moved to drag John toward a black delivery truck nearby. John fought harder before his body went limp as he passed out. His last thought was how strong Taker seemed.

"There we go, Boy." Taker chuckled as he moved to open the truck's side doors one handed and load John inside. He took some rope he hand to secure John's hands and feet almost like one would secure a steer. He then took some more to tie around his head to keep the bandana secure. He did double check John was breathing again before he slammed the doors, moving to the front to drive off. Randy come out of hiding his heart pounding as he moved to John's rental. He picked up the keys, getting inside. He knew if anything wrong happened this would make him an accomplice.

John slowly began to wake a short time later in the back of the dark truck. He tried to move and realized he couldn't. A part of him felt afraid but another part so alive. He yelled, only making a muffled sound. "Just relax." Taker called back. "I have secured tougher studs then you before." He laughed. The ride seemed to take a while as Taker drove up to a shack in the swamp. He checked a map he had with him. "Good We're here." John wondered where they were. He grumbled, jerking in the ropes.

Taker shut the truck. "Wait here." He laughed as he got out. He moved to check the building before heading back. John jerked, growling when Taker opened the door of the truck. "Awe...you can have all the bark you want...ain't gonna help ya boy." Taker told John grabbing for him. "I free your feet and you gonna walk or will I need to drag you?" John slowly nodded that he would walk. "Smart boy." Taker replied pulling out a large knife. "No kicking now...hate to cut you...Unintentionally." He moved to cut the rope by John's ankles letting then fall down from his hands. The way taker secured the ropes the wrists stayed bound in front of John. John struggled to sit up. His cock jerked again at the word unintentionally. Taker played on his darkest kidnapping fantasies.

Taker grabbed John by the wrists pulling him from the truck and headed towards an old looking shack that had a single light outside casting an eerie glow. John's eyes widened at the sight. Where the hell were they? "Yeah...good luck if you try to run boy." Taker laughed. Leading John inside it saw it was a sparse single room building. A fire was going in the fireplace. A table the chairs were against one wall. A bed was against another. Taker kicked the door shut moving John towards the middle of the room where he saw a thick rope hanging down with a hook attached. Taker lifted John's arm and hooked his wrists on the hook. John had never been tied before, only in his fantasies. His body tingled with adrenaline. He pulled on the rope, seeing it held strong.

Taker walked around John then stopped grabbing his jaw. There was almost an odd spark in his green eyes...it had to be a trick of the firelight right? "You know what you need to do to make this stop don't you?" John felt an odd relief he had been asked. He nodded slowly. "Good." Taker's voice rumbled. He moved to undo John's belt and removed it looking it over. He then started to open the pants John had changed into for his flight. John gave a shaky breath. He was already starting to get hard in his boxers. He was wearing standard jeans. Taker moved to pull off Johns shoes and the jeans looking him over. "Seems you have a bit of a dark side to you." He chuckled before patting the forming bulge.

John grunted. The small touch felt like pure electric to his cock. Taker gave a thick laugh as he moved to strip the boxers off leaving John's lower half bare. He then moved to lift John's shirt up to expose his back draping it over his head to act almost like a blindfold. John gave a muffled protest. The skin felt exposed as the cool air hit it. "Awe...we only just started John." Taker commented as he removed the belt from his jeans walking around him. "What don't like not seeing?" John grunted. Being so helpless was turning him on terribly. Taker moved lashing John's ass a few times with the belt. "Always wanted to know what those checks would look like with some color added to them." John groaned at the third lashing. No one had ever spanked him or even really touched his ass before. It hurt but made his cock hard too.

Taker moved close to look over the marks he moved one of his large hands to brush over the marks as he looked around in front of John. "Oh yeah...no problems here." He chuckled giving John's ass a couple pats.

John groaned that time. Oddly, even Randy never touched his ass. The warm flesh tingled.

"Hmm a groaner...wonder if I can make you a moaner." Taker laughed before he moved to lash John's ass three more times. John's back arched with the hits. He shook his head no stubbornly. "We will see about that." Taker told him with a chuckle. "You just...hang tight." Taker told John before moving outside. John gave a grunt as he strained in the ropes. How could he be so turned on yet kind of afraid.

Taker returned with a small bag and proceeded to strip himself down. "Trying to get loose?" He asked watching as John almost jumped to try to get off the hook. John huffed. He stilled some. His pride made him want Taker to just take it from him. "Hmm where to go next." Taker pondered walking around John again He gave John a grope his larger hand actually covering a good portion of John's cheek. John gave a soft groan at the feeling. Having his ass touched was a new thing. Taker moved to part John's cheeks. "Well you do wash through don't you?" Keeping them parted he wet a finger brushing over the exposed hole. John shuddered at the feeling. He nodded slowly. He had not felt anything near his ass in almost a year now. "Good." Taker lowered to one knee and leaned to swipe his tongue between the parted globes before focusing over just the puckered hole itself. John stopped struggling as he took in the new sensation. It felt odd but not bad.

Taker gave a groan as he moved to push his tongue slowly against the resistant flesh and inside. Using one hand to keep the cheeks parted the other moved to wrap around John to hold him still. John's chest heaved at the new feeling. He didn't know how to respond but just gave soft groans. Taker pushed deeper before sliding back slightly one to plunge back in. His hand slid from John's waist to his cock squeezing it. John's head almost swam from how strong the pleasure felt. A moan left his packed lips. A few times Taker even stroked John's cock only to stop after a few moments as he continued to stretch him orally. He finally stopped standing back up. Taker moved to the small kitchen area getting some water. He moved to John removing the gag but kept his eyes covered. "Giving you some water...sip." He placed the glass by John's lips tipping it slowly.

John sipped the water as his chest heaved. His cock stood completely at attention. "There we go." Taker told John moving the glass away. He moved to set it down coming back. He moved to grab John's arms lifting him off the hook. "Kneel." He commanded pulling John's arms down.

"Why should I kneel for you?" John asked stubbornly.

"Cause...your gonna blow me...then I'm gonna fuck you." Taker replied pulling sharply on John's arms.

"I want to see your cock first. If it's to scale it will choke me." John insisted as he knelt, grunting at the pull.

Taker gave a dark laugh. "It is...and it will." he replied as he moved John's shirt to he could see and lower his arms more.

John gulped at Taker, seeing he was almost twice the size of Randy. "Fuck, that's too big to do anything with."

"I'm sure you can manage...now open up." Taker told John ass he took a hold of his own manhood.

"Make me." John whispered thickly. Taker moved his free hand to bend and grasp John by the jaw squeezing to force his lips to part. He brushed the head of his cock against his lips them pushed ignoring the discomfort from his teeth slightly.

John grunted as his mouth was packed with Taker's cock. It was so thick it made his eyes water.

"Relax your jaw boy and it will be easier on us both." Taker told John as he pushed even deeper. John tried his best to relax his jaw. He loved giving oral but also being forced. "There we go." Taker told John as he moved to grab his head and began to move. He made sure to push deep enough at items to make John gag. Some time he would even hold himself there to cut John's breath briefly. John's cock dripped at the feeling of having his mouth violated. It was the type of thing he darkly wanted from a man. His hard member almost throbbed. "Mmm Yeah...that's it." Taker panted when he took the feeling of John's throat wanting to constrict around him. In time he stopped. "Enough of that fun." He told John. He moved to take his arm to stand.

"Maybe for you." John snapped but he was so close.

"Yeah...I want to get a shot at that ass...now move." He pulled John to his feet and towards the bed.

"Your dick is too damn big." John complained as Taker dragged him.

"You really think I am giving you an option at this point?" Taker asked reaching the end of the bed. "Now bed over." He slapped John's ass hard with his hand.

John slowly moved. "Go easy...it's been a long time."

Taker tried to get a read on the younger man as he moved for the bag. John said one thing but he secretly wanted to be used and violated. Those were dark thoughts he even hid from himself. "As me again...nicely and we will see." Taker told him as he removed a tube of lube.

"Fuck you. I asked once." John spat. His voice sounded more like the cocky Doctor.

"Suit yourself." Taker replied as he went for tape as well. He walked over setting the lube down and removed a strip of tape. He wrestled John's head up to slap the tape over his mouth before pushing him back down. John cursed behind the tape. He grunted angrily. "What? Or sorry...guess you'll need to tell me later." Taker told John as he moved for the lube and started to apply it to himself. John grumbled behind the tape. Taker moved behind John again. "Relax I won't be a total monster." Taker mused as he used one hand to part John's cheeks again, the other with the lube on it he took a finger massaging it over the entrance and eased it in. John at first thought Taker wasn't as bad as he pictured. It took him a few minutes to realize it was his finger not his cock. He gave a soft groan. After a few moments Taker added a second finger. A deep rumbling groan left his body as he pictured how John would soon feel around his manhood. He pumped and scissored them to stretch the younger man more.

A small moan left John as Taker's finger brushed his prostate just right. "Mmm so you can be a moaner." Taker mused as he moved to rub over the sensitive spot again. Taker closed his eyes as he mentally mapped the location. John tried not to but he moaned again at the jolts. They made his cock tingle and drip. "Yeah...I think you're ready boy." Taker told John as he pulled his fingers free and gasped his cock to line it up and begin pushing in a faint heated moane left his own lips the and tight feeling. John's eyes grew large as he felt the stretch. Even after lube and stretching Taker was like two men. He couldn't believe Randy bottomed to him. He gave a pained groan. "It will change soon enough." Taker told John as he moved one hand to clasp it on the back of John's neck pinning him down to the bed before he thrusted his hips to drive himself deep with a moan and waited. John panted through his nose heavily. It hurt but a dark part liked being held down and forced to take it. He liked being a captive.

Taker gave a dark smirk as he started to move. His thrusts were hard and heavy. "Mmmm hard to believe I tried to be patient fifteen years for this...damn." He panted out. John groaned. To an outside onlooker it may have looked like an assault but John was feeding off the dark treatment. Somehow being bound and gagged gave him an excuse to like it. "Yeah...that's it boy...take it...like it...crave it." Taker told John between grunting pants. He shifted his movement faintly to try to stimulate John's prostate more remembering where his mind mapped it earlier. John shuddered, moaning. Randy had felt good in the past but Taker knew exactly what to do to push his buttons. "Yeah...there we go." Take panted as he moved. He started to go a little faster keeping John pinned under him. "Mmmm...you feel good boy." He commented as time drew on feeling closer to the end.

John moaned louder as he tried to hold off. He didn't want to give in but his cock ached for relief. Taker tightened his grip on the back of John's neck. "Almost there...damn you been so good...hate to see it...end already." John was determined he would outlast Taker. He held on stubbornly, willing his body not to topple over. It wasn't much longer before a deep moan left Taker's lips and he gave a few last quick thrusts as he came. He released John's neck and patted his head as he slowly pulled out. "Nice going boy." Taker grabbed John by the arm. "Turn over and I'll finish ya." John turned over, looking. His cock was hard and balls tight. He had a mental picture of his swollen dock being hit with one of Taker's tools he had used on his ass. Taker had an amused looked. He grasped John's cock with a squeeze. "How long should I try to make you hold off?" He asked. He laughed as he released John's cock giving an open handed slap across it. John groaned. How did Taker read his mind? For some reason he was on the edge but he suddenly couldn't let go if he tried. Taker gave a second slap before taking a hold of John's cock stroking him. "Come on boy...I know you would hate to be left like this all night now." As soon as Taker told John to cum his body responded. His orgasm almost erupted, shooting hard as he moaned behind the tape. "There we go." Taker gave a hint of a smile releasing John. "Now sit up and hold your hands out so I can cut the rope." Taker moved for his bag removing the large hunting knife.

John slowly raised his hands. He seemed stunned by all that happened. Taker came over and cut the ropes then took a hold of the tape. "Good thing you shave." He smirked before ripping the tape off. John's lips were slightly swollen. He licked them. He hardly knew what to say. He had always wanted a man who would take his power away, fight his stubborn streak. "There is a small bathroom over there." Taker pointed to a door. "You need it more than I do." John slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was trying to process it all. Taker moved to use the small kitchen area to clean himself. John walked out a short time later. He moved to grab his jeans.

Taker was moving to dress himself when John came out. John was quiet at first. "You do this all the time? Grab guys and drag them off?" He asked.

"Not all the time." Taker commented. "I do spend time with the wife." He gave a laugh. "Bu no...even men...I don't always do this. I just...had a hint you might want it."

John nodded, taking it all in. "I did...don't know how you knew...but I like someone who can force me to give it up."

"Well you may get a hint later when I take you back." Taker told John. "Which I can do when you are ready." He went to pack up the bag. He moved setting an envelope on the small table. John nodded. He moved to put on his shoes. He wondered if this was a one time deal. "So we...good?" Taker asked with his deep drawl.

John nodded. "Yeah...You said you waited 15 years. Was it...worth it?"

"Ya...sort of wished I done it sooner...maybe something was telling me before was not the right time." Taker replied. "And your thoughts?" He asked looking at John.

John swallowed hard. His eyes lowered, debating how honest he wanted to be. "It's a dark fantasy...to be forced to submit." He said at last.

"So you enjoyed." Taker replied dryly then smiled. "Good."

"I did." John's eyes raised slowly. " Is this...a one time thing? "

"Doesn't need to be...of course I am not around often." Taker told him. John nodded again. He didn't say he had toyed with the idea in the past of a man controlling him. Randy had sadly not measured up. Taker moved to sling his bag. "Let's go...we can talk on the way back." He headed for the door. John followed after Taker into the night air. His body was sore and tired. Taker moved to open the passenger door for John. "You can sit up front." He smirked before he went to throw the bag in the back. John could see there was actually a cushion on the seat. John climbed into the vehicle. He gave a hiss when his ass touched the seat. Taker got in and started the truck and took off. John shift to get comfortable. He looked out the window. So much was on his mind. Taker remained quiet as he drove, letting John figure himself out and speak when he was ready.

"I've...wanted that a lot of years." He said finally. "An older, bigger man who would...control me. "

"Well you got it." Taker replied simply. "As I said maybe the times before just didn't seem right."

"Yeah...I would like to be muffled by your glove while your other hand roughly jerks me off." John blurted out.

"Maybe have you impaled on my lap while I'm doing it." Taker mused watching the road.

John gave a shaky breath. It sounded so exciting. "Y...Yeah."

"I maybe next time we cross paths." Taker told John. "So...any clue what you will till the lil Miss at home about missing your flight?"

"Something...came up. She's cool with Randy. I'm sure she won't mind." John admitted.

"Hmm seems to be quite a few understanding ladies we all have." Taker commented.

"Well, she likes a man in charge so with her it's different. I've never been spanked before." John admitted.

"So...as long as you take the reins with her...she is cool with what you do." Taker commented. "Yeah Shell knows what I do on the road ain't nothing like her."

John nodded. "Variety is nice. Randy can feel nice...but not really how I like it."

"His new squeeze is a bit of a freak I think...not like Sam. Sam was tame and liked being in the dark." Taker admitted before he fully realized it. They pulled in front of a hotel. "You can go up to room 1023."

"Wait...Randy likes being with a freak but he's not one?" John looked at Taker.

Taker shrugged. "Or she just likes watching...maybe threesomes, thought I never touched her."

"She's been to my place a few times. Hot but an immature gold digger." John admitted.

"Well people thought that of Shell at one time too." Taker admitted.

"True. Well anyway...guess I'll see you." John unbuckled his belt.

"Yeah...see ya John." Taker told him. John held back a groan as he climbed out of the vehicle. He walked into the hotel, remembering the room number he had been given. After John shut the door and stepped away Taker took off. John asked for a key at the reception desk. He felt confused. The receptionist asked John to wait a moment while she called that room. After a few moments she returned giving him a key. John felt confused but took the key. He took the elevator up to the room, unlocking the door and limping inside.

John saw it was one of the suites. "Hey." Randy's deep baritone greeted him. The bedroom door was closed.

John looked even more confused. He limped forward. "Hey. You booked me a room?"

"Actually it's my suite." Randy told John. "Kim's sleeping." He pointed to the room with the shut door. "Feel free to take a soak if you want...I already set up the pull out for you. I would have gotten another room for you...but the hotel is sold out."

"Oh." John lowered his voice. " Did I intrude on your night with her? "

"Na...it's okay...had all week alone." Randy told him. He motioned towards some bags. "There's all your things." He took a deep breath. "So...how it go?"

"Intense...I'll walk funny a few days after the lashing he gave me." John whispered.

"Was it what you wanted?" Randy asked.

John blushed, looking down. "Yeah."

Randy exhales a breath. "Good...that's what matters. I have some epsom salt if you want to use it before you go to sleep."

John nodded. "Thanks." The bedroom door opened and a young woman with long dark hair walked out. She wore a red silk gown that covered very little of her large breasts. Her face lit up, seeing John. " I thought I heard voices. "

Randy looked towards her. "Hey Hun...I told you John was coming over late...after a meeting he had. It was unexpected and he had already checked out of his room when he found out."

The young woman waved it away. " Nonsense. It's always nice to see you, John. " Her eyes trailed over the older man.

"You need something, Hun?" Randy asked seeing the look on Kim's face.

"No...no..." Kim tore her eyes away to look at Randy. "I'll head on to bed. You two...visit all you want." John raised a brow as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"Okay,Lil Mama...I'll be with you soon." Randy called after before she closed the door. He looked back at John. "Sorry bout that I thought she was asleep."

"No offense, Man...was your girl coming on to me?" John whispered.

"What? Na...all she said was it was good to see you." Randy told John.

"She was...eyeing me up and down like meat. Then she told us to...visit in a suggestive tone. Or are Hispanics just overly sexy?" John whispered.

"Um...yeah...they can be...plus pregnancy hormones." Randy chuckled. "Ask Daniel about it."

"Sorry...didn't mean to imply anything." John said. He had seen the look in her eyes. " Guess I'll go take that soak. "

"Hey it's cool...you should know how those hot Latinas are." Randy chuckled. "Let me get the salt for you." He moved for a gym bag in the main room. John carefully took off his shoes while he waited. Randy came over with a small box. "Here you go Man."

"Thanks." John offered a smile. "Good thing I have off tomorrow." He took the box.

"Yeah...if you get a new flight tell Nicks I said hi." Randy told John. "I guess I'll head for bed."

"Night, Ran." John took his leave to head to the bathroom. When Randy went into the bedroom Kim, grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into bed. "I thought you'd be with John longer." Her voice held a slight accent.

Randy gave a laugh. "Na Hun...just making sure he got settled."

"I wouldn't have minded if you wanted a little...bonding time...long as I can listen." She whispered thickly.  
"So you...were eying him?" Randy questioned. "You weren't exactly subtle about it. We hadn't done that for quite some time...and he had a long night."

"Sorry, Daddy. Hormones." Kim almost pouted. " I would love to see it though. Love you to warm his ass the way I do yours. "

Randy couldn't help give a faint groan. "I'll talk to him soon about it...okay? Before you're due...not tonight though. Okay,Babe?"

"Okay." She gave a coy smile. " I promise I'll be good and just watch. "

"You know you better or Nikki would skin all of us." Randy told her.

Kim made a face but nodded. "I just like looking. You know I used to read fan fiction about you two."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah Babe...I know...I remember the almost look of glee you had when I told you before we got married instead of the disappointed one I was expecting."

"Nothing wrong with playing both sides if nothing is hidden." She took Randy's hand, placing it on a silk covered breast. " I'm sure he doesn't have these. "

"Yeah nothing hidden...and no he don't have those." Randy replied thickly giving a light squeeze on her breast before leaning in for a kiss. She kissed him back hard. It seemed she was always hot lately. The thought of Randy and John had her worked up. Randy carefully scooped her up moving her rest of the way to the bed laying her down. "Mama needs some attention?" He smirked.

"Of course. I never turn you down." She whispered.

Randy moved to kiss her before standing to remove his lounge pants. "Full package or just a good tongue lashing?" He asked her.

"Full package. All that talk has me so wet." Kim admitted. Randy smirked with a pant as he moved to stroke himself as he moved back for the bed. Reaching Kim he moved to take the bottom of her gown and begin raising it up. As normal, she had gone commando. Her breath came in heated pants.

Randy took a hand to pet over her mound as he slipped up on the bed and into position. "Mmm,my hot lil Mama."

"I'm so hot for you." She whispered. "I always am."

"Well at least I know I never have a chill reception waiting for me at home." Randy replied as he started to move. He took one hand to lightly massage one of her nipples through the silky fabric.

Her nipple grew hard at the attention. "Mmm...no. What things do you do to John?"

Randy gave a groan. "Come on Baby...let me just focus on you."

"Sorry...can't get it out of my mind now." She said thickly.

"I'll talk to him soon...I promise. The shakeup is next week." Randy told her.

"He has such a spankable ass...love to see your big hand on it." Kim spanked Randy but he never spanked her.

"Okay,babe..Okay." Randy never understood how she could talk him into almost anything. It didn't take her long to cry out twice as Randy made love to her. John heard the sounds from the pull out and tried to ignore them as he slept. Randy convinced her they could shower in the morning as he didn't want to disturb John.

Randy woke up in the morning as he had an interview. He moved to kiss Kim. They walked out together to the main room. John was sound asleep, wearing only his boxers. Kim walked closer to look him over. She took in his large arms and bare chest. Randy looked at her. "I need a quick shower...now behave yourself."

Kim pouted slightly. "Don't I always? Just seeing if he needs anything."

"He's asleep and had a rough night." Randy told her moving for the bathroom. She raised a brow. Rough night at a meeting? When Randy was gone John shifted in his sleep. He gave a groan, panting in his sleep from the soreness. Kim licked her lips, watching. Randy did a quick wash just so he wouldn't smell of old sex. He came out wrapped in a towel to head for the bedroom. He glanced a Kim trying not to shake his head.

"What kind of meeting did he have? He keeps groaning like he's in pain." Kim whispered.

"Babe...you know I get like that too." Randy told her. "Figure he wrestled Sunday and Monday...the road just takes a toll." Kim nodded. John stirred, hearing voices. He sat up quickly, seeing Kim standing over him. He blushed slightly. Randy sighed. "Sorry,John...didn't mean to wake you. Kim was just worried hearing you in pain. I told her she should be used to it hearing me."

John blushed slightly. "Yeah. Hazards of the job." Kim nodded. She excused herself to the bathroom to shower.

John made a face. "No offense, Man but can you give me a head's up next time you're gonna get some in the next room?"

Kim poked her head back in, not fully reaching the bathroom. "Sorry...I'm a screamer." Now John was blushing fully.

Randy almost blushed himself. "Sorry Man...I think she lacks class at times."

John shook his head. "She may be even kinkier than Nicole."

"How bad is Nikki?" Randy wondered.

"She's a little frisky. We got into an argument once. She claimed every woman carries a dildo in her purse and her friends thought she was crazy." John laughed. "She loves to dress up for me...she kisses the girls at work sometimes just because she can."

"Well,what girl hasn't kissed a female friend to get a rise from the men?" Randy replied.

"Nah, she does it away from me on trips. And...she had fantasies of you...ever since that storyline you did with her and Brie."

"She has?" Randy sounded shocked. "Damn." He looked contemplating a moment giving a purse of his lips then shook it off.

"Yeah...She thought I'd be pissed. Then I told her we did shit and almost made her pass out." John sat up to stretch.

"Shit...pass out like she liked the idea of it?" Randy questioned.

John could almost see the wheels turning in John's head. "We need to talk later...but I need to dress and get going. Media before the show."

John nodded. "Sure, Man. I have a plane to catch too."

"Hey...um...want to share rooming next week? Since we will be in the same area for the shakeup shows?" Randy asked.

"Sure beats being alone." John nodded with a smile.

"Good...see you on my way out." Randy told John heading for the bedroom.

John moved to text Nikki. As Randy dressed Kim joined him in the bedroom. Her hair was wet and she was in a towel. "Leaving, Daddy?"

"Yeah Babe...told you I have media runs till I am due at the arena." Randy replied as he was putting on his socks.

"It's fine. I'm hitting the gym." Kim moved to brush her hair. " Hmm...you said John was at a meeting...was it with Taker? Is that why he skipped you? "

Randy felt his stomach twist. "Um...yeah."

"Wow." Kim commented. She thought over that visual.

"Babe...you cannot ask to watch them...if there even is another time. It's one thing asking to be a spectator when I do things." Randy told her. "And don't mention it to John either...I don't know how he will feel about others knowing."

"Oh, I won't. I promise. Just interesting." She assured him. Randy finished and kissed her goodbye. John had left when Randy headed out.

Nikki was making plans to cook for John that night when he got in. She was curious as to why he hadn't made it the night before like he had planned. John got home right before dinner. He came in with his rolling suitcase. He kicked his shoes off at the door. As he moved through he could smell steak cooking. "Nicole?" He called out as a walked. He neared the kitchen.

"Yes,Love?...in the kitchen." Nikki called back as she was moving some vegetables on the indoor grill.

John smiled as he saw her. "Hey. Smells good." He was trying to be more relaxed about his kitchen.

"Thanks...I think maybe fifteen more minutes." Nikki replied moving over to give John a kiss. "Everything okay?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, Babe. Just a little sore." John admitted as he returned the kiss.

"I just know you were coming in after the show." Nikki told him. "I tried not to worry knowing how Vince or Hunter can pull things last minute...but you never called either till this morning."

"Yeah...um...long story." John saw no reason to lie. " You remember I...play with Randy at times? "

Nikki exhaled a breath. "Yes,John." Her look from worried at annoyed.

"Well...Taker cornered me at the arena. Randy blabbed to him I like guys and he wanted a piece of me. " John was trying to think of how to explain. "I hinted I may be into it sometime...as I was packing up my car for the airport Taker grabbed me...I let it slip I like a guy in control. I just didn't know he was doing it that night."

Nikki looked stunned. "So he...assaulted you?" She asked. "Oh damn." She quickly ran back to the stove to flip the steak and check the vegetables shutting them off.

"Well, yes and no." John sighed. " He tied me up but before he did anything sexual he told me if I wanted it to stop to tap. I honestly was...turned on. " John admitted.

Nikki gulped with a shaky breath but nodded. "Okay...as long as you swear you're okay? I...I was up worried sick most of the night."

"I'm sorry. I was so tired I passed out." John did look sorry. "I'll tell them if anyone plans shit to give me a heads up."

Nikki looked at him with a faint pout. "Okay Love...go hurry and wash to dinner. It will be ready in a moment." John washed and they enjoyed the food. John noticed she studied him as they ate. "So...it wasn't planned at all?" Nikki questioned before she realized the words left her lips. "Forget it." She quickly added. She knew about Randy and okayed it, she didn't want to think about there being others.

John realized Nikki may be upset. "Does it bother you, Babe? I haven't been with Randy in over a year."

"Just didn't expect someone else…" Nikki told John. "It's better I don't know." She realized what John said he hadn't done anything since they got engaged. And if Taker did this without John knowing was it really his fault? "It's okay Love." John cracked a smile and nodded. Time passed until it was time for John to share a room with Randy on the road. John got situated and headed back to the hotel to relax after the show.

Randy was on twitter when John came in. "Hey,roomie want dinner or you eat craft?"

"Dinner sounds good. I just had a small salad." John agreed as he kicked off his shoes.

"Whatcha wantin?" Randy asked as he set his iPad down moving for the phone.

"Hmm...steak fajitas." John sat his gear bag down and sat in a chair.

"Actually...sounds good but this I'll do chicken." Randy moved to place the call then sit back down. He seemed a little nervous a few times moving to open his mouth then stopped.

"Something up, Man? You seem nervous." John asked after a minute.

"I wanted to talk to you about something...but I feel odd about it." Randy admitted.

"Come on, Man. We're friends. Tell me anything." John looked over.

Randy took a breath. "I know we haven't done anything for a while...if we do...soon...um...Kim was wondering if she can watch us."

John raised a brow. "Watch? Just watch?"

Randy quickly nodded. "Yeah...just watch...she done it before."

"So...I was right. She was coming on to me." John mused.

"Yeah...sort of...but not for herself." Randy told him. "She knows you are off limits."

John nodded. "Guess it's okay. How do you feel about this?"

Randy nodded. "I'm okay...like I said not the first time. Hey,I may even try a few of the things you wanted." He gave a nervous laugh. "Damn part of me wishes is we both our girls involved...we give a lil they give a lil."

"Maybe just us and Kim first. If it works out I'll talk to Nicole." John told Randy. " Things I wanted? "

"Yeah...sure." Randy smiled. "And yeah..like slapping your ass a bit before I pound it."

John shifted slightly. "Really? I thought you hated that shit."

"Not that I hate it...just never saw it as my thing...but you willing to do this for me...her...I can at least try it for you." Randy told John.

John nodded. "Will you tie me too?"

"Yeah...sure...not that hard right?" Randy commented.

John gave an excited breath. He had wanted it from Randy for so long. "Right...sounds good."

"Um...backlash? Next joint event." Randy suggested.

"Yeah...sounds good." John bit his lip.

"Great." Randy seemed to relax more.

John moved a hand to squeeze the front of his pants. "Are...you doing it to make Kim happy...or are you really wanting to fuck me?"

"Well, of course, I like when we do things." Randy told him. "I just normally don't ask...I waited for you to come see me."

"Maybe that's the issue. I like being pursued by guys." John said in a husky tone.

"Yeah maybe." Randy replied. "I guess I was never much of the one to do the chase."

"Heard you went after Kim first. How do you get other men?" John tried not to sigh.

"I approached her...I don't know if I would say chased." Randy replied. Randy exhales a breath as he debated how exactly to answer John. "It goes a few ways when it comes to guys." He looked at John. "Why does it look like it is just upsetting you?"

John waved it off. "Nah...just I have a hard time believing you never chase anyone. I guess as your friend it feels if you wanna fuck a guy you would come to me."

"Well we are on different rotations a lot." Randy told John. He knew if he told John the full truth he would come across as either the biggest pussy there ever lived.

John nodded slowly. "Yeah...guess so." He relaxed a little.

The food arrived and the guys ate. "So any whispered you hear about the Deadman making a second appearance this year?" Randy asked between bites.

"They are talking about possibly Summerslam." John told Randy. He took a drink.

"You again?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Yeah...more of a build up this time."

"Cool...excited?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Yeah...think so. It will be good." They ate more.

"You think there may be a different kind repeat too?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "I basically told him yes if he's man enough to come take it."

Randy laughed. "If he's man enough?"

"I told you I like a man to take it from me. I like the chase." John stated. The man enough comment was a light jab at Randy. He knew deep down was a Viper.

"Well,we already know that is not an issue for him." Randy told John.

"Yeah." John saw it went right over Randy's head. He moved to gather up his trash. The comment wasn't as lost on Randy as John thought. He just wasn't feeling much like a man at the moment. He finished and gathered his things as well.

John noticed Randy seemed extra quiet. They watched a little TV to relax. "You okay?" He asked after awhile.

"What?" Randy looked over thinking. "Oh...yeah I'm fine." He felt his phone go off and went to look. It was a text from Kim asking if he talked to John yet. He sent aa quick reply back.

"You seem off tonight. I say something wrong?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. "Just a down moment...sorry." It was not uncommon for Randy to be borderline bipolar at times, which includes selflothing and depression.

"Hey, it's cool." They sat on the couch so John rested a hand on his lap, patting it. " We all have our issues. "

Randy looked over. "You want me to lay on your lap so you can play Dr. Cena?"

John chuckled. "You can if you want. Not that I'm any better with my OCD."

Randy chuckled dryly as he moved to lay down. "I don't even know what to say...I just feel like I am garbage right now."

"Garbage? Why?" John asked. "You have it all...good looks, money, hot wife, friends."

"Because...I know a lot of my life I cleaned...but I still do things I am not always proud of." Randy told John. "Like asking you about Kim...I like us doing things...but yet I was asking for her...not myself."

"Oh." John took that all in. "Trying to make your wife happy...no need to feel like garbage."

"You're not the only one I did that with though." Randy replied. "I didn't think about it at the time...I didn't mind. I should have though."

"So...you don't really want to have sex with guys...but you do it for her?" John clarified.

Hearing the words wanted to make Randy sick. "I just like sex...it feels like she uses that mixed with wanting her happy against me."

"You're...straight?" John felt confused. Was Randy like straight girls who kissed other girls for their boyfriends ?

"No...no...come on." Randy moved to sit up. "We did stuff before I got with Kim….I'm Bi...I..I just may not have been with all the ones she had brought up."

John looked at Randy. "Then if you're only fucking me for her...do us both a big favor and don't. You just admitted its for her. That makes me feel like shit."

"It's not only for her." Randy tried to tell John. "Her watching and stuff was her idea...but I do like it too...just when you asked about chasing...it just made me think."

John nodded. "If you really want me...you should come on to me sometimes when it's just us. Both our women know."

Randy nodded still feeling below low. "So...you want to scrap the Backlash idea?"

"No...I don't mind if you don't. You know me. I like sex too and don't mind putting on a show." John tried to smile.

"Okay,Johnny." Randy gave a brief laugh. "I would give you a demo now...but I am worried it would come across trying too hard after telling you that."

"I...wouldn't mind. I was hard earlier." John admitted. " The talk of you spanking me. "

"I can try that too. I doubt I will be Taker level though." Randy told John wanting to make it up to him.

"I don't expect you to be Taker. I want you to just be you." John assured him. " No pressure to do anything you don't want. "

"Thanks...I want to try though." Randy stood up offering John a hand. "I guess first step is move to the bedroom."

John took the hand and stood up. They walked to the bedroom. John was feeling flush thinking about Randy. Randy walked with John. "I'll be right back." Randy told john moving to the bathroom returning with a small thing of oil. John smiled, looking. "So...how you want to start?"

Randy set the oil down and looked John over. "Well I guess being not so dressed will help." He moved closer taking the bottom of John's shirt and started to raise it. John gave a soft pant. Normally the two men were drunk and just went at it. Randy tried to hide how nervous he was feeling As he got John's shirt off. He moved his hands to feel over John's chest slowly working towards his waist.

John closed his eyes at the feeling of Randy's large hands on his bare skin. It was different than a woman. "Everything okay? You seem tense."

"Yeah...it's fine." Randy told him as he moved for John's belt next even removing it from the loops and draped it over his shoulders. "I may need that." He tried to joke.

John opened his eyes. He saw the uncertainty his friend was trying to hide. "You feel good. Bigger hands than a chick." He encouraged.

"I'm glad." Randy replied as he moved to open John's pants and slowly work them down. "I like the feel of your muscles."

"Thanks." Randy could see John had a forming bulge in the front of John's boxer briefs.

Randy licked his lips as he stood back up running his hand over the front of John's briefs he actually gave a shaky breath himself at the feeling. John gave a soft groan. He bent to pull down and step out of his boxers, leaving himself fully nude. "Damn." Randy husked out looking John over. He ran a hand over his mouth and jar. "Turn round." John slowly turned around so Randy could fully see his back. It hit him this was the first time they were both fully sober.

"Damn...ain't sure which side is more impressive." Randy commented as he took a hand to grope one cheek.

John didn't know why he almost blushed at the praise. "Thanks."

"Okay bend over the bed...sweet cheeks." Randy actually gave a chuckle trying to relax more.

"Cute." John chuckled as he moved to bend over. Randy moved back for the belt he dropped earlier. He was debating looking between that or his hand. As he looked he could see faint discoloration to John's ass. He draped the belt deciding to just use his hand for now. He moved to the side of John to get a better angle for the first two swats.

John jumped as the swats were harder than anticipated. He gave a heated groan. "Yeah...fuck, Ran." Randy gave a smile giving John a few more. He wasn't even sure he wanted to use the belt if John was already enjoying this.

"Mmm...knew you'd be good at this." John said in a harsh whisper. " Better than I thought. "

"Yeah better than I thought too." Randy replied as he moved to begin rubbing over the tinted skin. If John turned his head he could see that Randy was actually appearing to get hard from it.

John gave a heated pant as he looked. "Seems you like it too."

"Yeah...guess I do...or I just like hearing you." Randy replied not fully sure which it was. Randy moved his hands slowly up John's back taking in the contours. "Mmm...your hands feel good. They did earlier." John moaned.

"Well stand up...or move to your back and I'll touch more...I don't mind." Randy told John. John moved to stand and turned around. He saw Randy was hard in his tight jeans. "I want to touch you first." He moved to rub Randy's left nipple through the tight t shirt. Randy groaned closing his eyes with a pant. For some reason his chest was always sensitive.

"Always wanted to touch you like this. Those sexy tight shirts." John moved to rub the other nipple.

"Fuck John." Randy moaned as he moved a hand to rub over the front of his jeans.

"You like that?" John pulled Randy's shirt up so he could access his chest. He leaned in to circle the left nipple with his tongue, sucking lightly.

"Yeah." Randy husked out. "Always sensitive there...damn I hated when Ric used to chop me." John chuckled. He moved Randy's shirt over his head and off. He let his lips trail to the crook of Randy's neck, kissing. "Hmmm not expecting that." Randy commented. "Not hating...sort of lukewarm." He commented knowing John wanted feedback. John moved to stand behind Randy. He kissed along his neck, sucking softly. His other hand lowered to gently squeeze his covered cock, rubbing it. Randy moaned when John brushed his cock. "Fuck...of course that I like." John almost worshipped Randy's tattoos as he rubbed over his bulge. He finally stepped away and moved to lay on the bed so Randy could touch him.

Randy gave a groan at the lost of contact. He turned to watch John moved and moved to finish stripping down. "Fuck you got me so hot from that."

"I enjoyed it too. Honestly new for me." John admitted. He watched Randy as he laid back. Randy eyed John as he moved up on the bed next to him. He leaned to kiss along John's abs. John moaned. He raised his hands over his head, taking it all in. "Fuck, Ran. Feels good." Randy gave a faint smirk as he used his tongue to trace the contours including around John's belly button before he moved to kiss one of John's nipples. "Mmm...It is sensitive." John admitted. Randy moved to nip at the hardening nipple then actually caught it between his teeth.

John's back arched but his hands stayed over his head. "Fuck...yeah." He felt the same yearning he had with Taker. To be controlled by a man...praised. To belong to him. Randy moved his mouth lightly rubbing over it. "Like that Johnny? Just the hint of pain?" He moved to lean down to kiss along John's collar bone towards his neck.

"Yeah...fuck yeah." John moaned, shuddering. He drank in each action. "You're sensitive all over aren't you?" Randy asked before lightly nipping right below John's ear. He reached a hand under himself to give his cock a squeeze.

"Yeah...more than usual today." John gasped.

"Well,I think I am ready to feel you...deeper." Randy whispered by John ear. "Get on your hands and knees." He told John before he moved off the bed to get the oil. John moved obediently to his hands and knees. He didn't know why he wanted to make Randy feel so good...better than anyone else ever had. "I know this stuff works for handjobs...hope it's okay for this too." Randy commented.

"I'm sure it will be enough. Just be generous." John stated. " Don't want your cock sore. "

"Yeah." Randy told John before he applied some to himself and moved to the bed putting some on his hand he moved to massage it between John's cheeks.

John gave a pant. "Yeah...I want it, Ran. Want to feel you."

"Same Johnny." Randy panted putting the oil down and moved on the bed. He tried to part John's cheeks with his clean hand and guide himself with the other. He was slow at first easing his way in.

John closed his eyes, just taking in the feeling. "Don't remember it feeling this strong before...guess I was drunk then."

"Funny what a clear head does." Randy replied with a pant. "You do feel nice though." He pushed a little faster.

"T-Thanks. Probably not as warm as your girl." John admitted.

"Well not as wet., still hot though." Randy replied as he bottomed flush and stilled himself.

"Mmm..." John took in the stretch. He didn't know why he wanted so badly to please. Lust was heavy in the room. Randy moved to grasp John by his waist before he started to moved. Moaned left his lips as he took a hard pace knowing in a way it was the way they both wanted. Moans passed John's lips. Unlike with Taker he felt no need to pretend to not like it. He took all Randy gave gladly.

"Fuck...and Kim talks about being a moaner." Randy commented and moaned himself. "I like it."

"It really feels good...too much?" John asked, gasping.

"No...sounds heat me." Randy admitted. "Just hope we have thick walls."

"Told you...I like gags." John half laughed half moaned.

"Oh...that's why." Randy joked back. He moaned as he continued. "Fuck...can't believe I feel so built already."

"Me too...don't even have to touch myself." John said softly.

"Fuck...I don't know why the thought of getting you off...just by me...Mmm." Randy replied in pants giving a few sharper thrusts mixed in with the normal movements. "Love to feel that."

"Damn...so close too." John moaned. Sweat ran down his face as his chest heaved.

"Yeah...fuck...you first...still want me to finish in ya?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...I don't mind." John assured him. A few minutes later he cried out as he came hard.

"Mmm fuck….yeah just like that." Randy told John as his walls tightened around him. He only needed a minute or two himself before he came as well. "Fuck." He panted as he slowly pulled out. John rolled, pulling Randy on top of him. He hooked a hand behind his head, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. It just felt right. Randy almost melted into the kiss then stopped pulling back with a shocked look on his face. "Um...whoa."

"Sorry...just felt right." John's eyes held deep emotion.

"It's fine...I..I just wasn't expecting it." Randy replied not fully sure how he felt by the kiss.

"Let's try again. Little slower." John moved to softly kiss Randy. As their lips rubbed together John felt a deep warmth. Randy gave a faint moan as he kissed John back more this time. Time seemed to pause as they kissed for a while. John ran a hand down Randy's back, creating tingles. When they finally pulled apart John forgot where he was for a moment.

Randy's heart wanted to thump in his chest. "Yeah...that wasn't so bad."

"Not at all." John whispered. He let go so Randy could move off if he wanted.

Randy was unsure if he wanted to move or not but finally shifted to lay next to John on the bed. "Well this bed is wrecked." he laughed.

John chuckled. "Guess we should wash and strip the bed."

"Well strip the bed first then wash...um...so we just want to share one bed tonight?" Randy asked.

"We can if you want. It's big enough." John told him. As they were cleaning the bed Randy's phone went off again. It was another text from Kim. # So..tell me everything. Will John let you do what you want? Did you two act naughty tonight? I want dirty details.# The tone sounded like an excited schoolgirl.

As Randy read the message John could see any light-hearted joking and relaxed demeanor seemed to wash from Randy's face. The younger man just stared down at the phone. John was worried at the sudden change. He finished the sheets and looked at Randy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...excuse me." He almost tossed the phone down moving to the bathroom to clear his head. John could see in Randy's rush he didn't shut the screen off. John debated reading the message but felt that would be wrong so he closed the screen. He was dirty but waited his turn to give Randy his space. Randy was only a few moments, he hadn't even washed past splashing water on his face. "Let's get cleaned." He commented but still any positive energy felt zapped from him.

John felt a sinking feeling as he moved to the bathroom to wash. He wondered if maybe he had done something to piss Randy off. Randy moved to set the shower now feeling dirty in more way than one. "Did I do anything?" John asked after some silence.

"No...well yeah." Randy tried to stop his voice from cracking. "No-nothing bad."

John was almost afraid to ask. He hated upsetting Randy. "What did I do, Ran?"

Randy shook his head. "Just...opened my eyes to how I was allowing myself to be used for the last three years."

"I'm...sorry. My earlier comments tonight were out of line." John did look sorry.

"Which comments?" Randy moved his head to look at John.

"Pushing about if the stuff you and your wife did was what you wanted. That's what you're talking about right?" John asked.

"Maybe partly...bu-but it was the truth." Randy replied. "FUCK!" He exclaimed. "I had a great time tonight after I got past my nerves….then she texted me and fucking makes me feel cheap." He blurted out before stopping himself.

"Cheap?" John looked confused.

Randy looked down like he was about to break down. "She...she texted me asking if we did anything...an-and if so she wanted all the...juicy details." Randy sighed. "I feel like the cheerleader that just scored the quarterback and her friends want her to spill."

John didn't know what to say. He moved closer after a moment. "She's just a little immature, Randy. I see you as anything but cheap. Hope you know that." He didn't just kiss anyone.

Randy nodded. "I...I guess I could lie...but that's wrong...fuck...I don't know what to do." Randy mumbled. "Before I would share...because I didn't care...before I saw it as an odd way of her being understanding...I...I never saw it as her getting a cheap thrill at my expense."

"Don't lie. Tell her yes we did something but John is private so you can't go over details. That she can watch soon enough." John said softly.

Randy sighed and slowly nodded. "Okay, Johnny."

John gave a hint of a smile. "Come on. The water's getting cold." He hopped in the large shower to wash.

Randy followed. "Yeah right is a hotel runs out of hot water they need a new system." John laughed. The two men washed under the spray. John gave Randy as much space as he may wish.

After they were done and dried Randy sent Kim the reply John suggested. John put on clean boxers and climbed into bed. #Oh, he's the prude type? Guess he didn't live up to the fantasy?# Kim typed back.

#There is a difference between private and prude. Night Babe.# Randy replied back. He actually shut the phone off not wanting to deal with more tonight.

"Everything okay?" John yawned.

"Yeah...I told her what you said...now she thinks your a prude...I just told her goodnight and shut it off." Randy told John.

John chuckled. "Oh well. If I am. I am." His mind went to their kiss.

"You like spanking, gags and being tied...I don't think that counts as a prude" Randy replied as he moved for the bed trying to get comfortable.

John turned off the light. "True...I really did have fun. You were amazing." He moved slightly closer in the dark.

"Thanks,Johnny...you were good too." Randy replied relaxing more.

They laid in comfortable silence awhile. "Um...could I kiss you again?" John asked, rolling to face Randy in the dark.

Randy seemed to debate it. "Just clear we are just buddies...but you liked how it felt?" He asked not wanting things to get complicated.

"Yeah...didn't you?" John admitted softly.

"Yeah...I did." Randy replied turning to face John. "I just know sometimes kisses can mean different things. I just wanted to be sure." He reached over catching the back of John's head before he moved closer kissing him lightly. John felt a deep warmth and tingles run through him as their lips met. Randy's lips were soft and warm. He moaned softly, just getting lost in it. Randy liked hearing John, hard to think a simple kiss would get that response. He didn't want to stop at first but slowly broke it moving back. "Night Johnny."

"Night, Ran." John whispered. His head almost spun from the kiss. Randy went to sleep growing slightly restless part way through. He woke up cursing himself. He slipped from the bed to use the bathroom then returned to try to fall back asleep.

John slept well unlike Randy. He felt sated and happy. He slept until his alarm went off the next morning.


End file.
